Gummy/Gallery
__TOC__ Season one Feeling Pinkie Keen Twilight freaking out S1E15.png|Gummy scaring Twilight. Pinkie places Gummy on the floor S1E15.png|Gummy standing on his hind legs. Gummy.PNG|Pinkie introduces Gummy to Twilight... and the world! Gummy bathroom floor S1E15.png|Gummy, isn't he cute? Gummy S1E15.png|Gummy shows why he is not dangerous. Party of One Gummy with a party hat S1E25.png|Gummy with a party hat. Gummy formal attire s1e25.png|Gummy in formal attire. Pinkie invites Rarity to a party S1E25.png|Gummy with Pinkie, inviting Rarity to Gummy's birthday party. Gummy eats confetti S1E25.png|That looks like some good string... Pinkie Pie invites Applejack S1E25.png Pinkie Pie's Portable Party Projectiles S01E25.png|Just chewing on confetti. Gummy nipped onto the balloon S1E25.png|This is how you accompany someone on a hot air balloon. Pinkie invites Fluttershy to a party S1E25.png Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy S1E25.png Fluttershy watches Pinkie collapse S1E25.png|Defying the laws of gravity. Pinkie Pie going back to her room S1E25.png Pinkie collapses on bedroom floor S1E25.png Gummy latched onto Rainbow Dash's face S1E25.png|Gummy "eating" Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash gets her surprise S1E25.png Gummy wallows in punch S01E25.png|Gummy swimming in the punchbowl. Gummy dance.gif|Gummy's "dance." The Main Six Dancing S1E25.png|Go Gummy! Go Gummy! Go Gummy! It's your Birthday! It's your Birthday! Pinkie Pie baffled S1E25.png|Playing with a ball of yarn, how cute. Pinkie Pie disguised S1E25.png Pinkie 'I think our cover's been blown' S1E25.png Gummy sneezing S1E25.png|''Achoo!'' Rainbow Dash 'Hi, Pinkie Pie' S1E25.png Pinkie 'What's the real reason' S1E25.png Pinkie 'What's in those bags' S1E25.png Pinkie running S1E25.png Pinkie banging her head against the door S1E25.png Gummy standing.png|Gummy on his hind legs. Pinkie 'I'm gonna know about it big time!' S1E25.png Gummy pulls Spike's tail S1E25.png Spike gets interrogated S1E25.png|Pinkie's number 1 assistant. Pinkie 'You're not understanding me' S1E25.png Spike confessing S1E25.png Spike 'And sometimes' S1E25.png Spike admiring himself in a mirror S1E25.png S1E25_Spike_turning_off_the_light.png S01E25 A Strange party.PNG|Do you like the party, Gummy? I got the idea from an obscure 60s movie! Pinkie and her imaginary friends S1E25.png|Pinkie with her new "friends" Rainbow sees Gummy bouncing on a balloon S1E25.png Pinkie angry at her friends S1E25.png|She seems very displeased. Pinkie angry 2 S1E25.png Rainbow Dash with some cake S01E25.png|Gummy can be seen with Fluttershy Balloon descending on Gummy S1E25.png Gummy opens wide to catch the balloon S1E25.png Season two May the Best Pet Win! Rainbow Dash Tree S2E7.png|Gummy with Rainbow and the other pets. Pinkie and Twilight with their pets.png|Gummy eats Pinkie Pie's brain. Applejack uncomfortable S2E7.png|I hunger for brains! Gummy sucking Pinkie Pie ear S2E07.png|Gummy: "braaaaaain." Rainbow Dash 'If I'm a pony without a pet, right?' S2E7.png|Ummm... Pinkie? You sure Gummy's not a brain slug or something...? Main ponies with their pets S2E7.png|Gummy and the whole gang! S2E07 Rainbow's friends playing with their pets.png|Bouncy Gummy with Pinkie. Other main ponies and their pets look down S2E7.png Rainbow Dash about to start race S2E7.png Finalists about to race Rainbow Dash S2E7.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash's friends worried.png Ponies waiting at finish line with Pinkie pointing S2E7.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png S2E07 Tank with Rainbow making their way toward finish line.png S2E07 Rainbow's friends gathering around Rainbow and Tank.png S2E07 Falcon on Rainbow Dash.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png S2E07 Main 6 and Spike laughing.png S2E07 Rainbow's friends with their pets.png Season three Just for Sidekicks Spike and the pets S3E11.png|Gummy may be cute, but he's not happy. Pinkie Pie loves Gummy maybe a bit too much S03E11.png|Poor Gummy Other Cutie Mark Crusaders and pets Hubworld bumper cropped.png JFS promo.jpg EW-JFS.jpg Category:Character gallery pages